killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Stahl Arms
Stahl Arms is the Helghast's largest arms corporation, focusing on weapons development and production for the Helghast military. It was founded by Khage Stahl, the father of current day CEO Jorhan Stahl. Their largest competitor is Visari Corporation, the family company of Autarch Scolar Visari himself. Overview The key feature to almost all Stahl weaponry is a high rate of fire. Their most famous model is the StA-52 Assault Rifle, appearing in all phases of the Second Extrasolar War and being the standard firearm for the Helghast military. In contrast to Visari Corporation, which focuses more on high-end weapons and technologies, Stahl Arms largely concentrates on developing and building mass-produced infantry weapons and armor for the Helghast forces. However, development facilities producing extremely high-tech weaponry and vehicles are known to exist, such as facilities that produce towering MAWLR walkers, destructive experimental StA-5X Arc Cannons, nimble StA-X6 Jetpacks, and even space warships armed with planet-destroying irradiated petrusite missiles and protected by thick energy shielding. Apart from that they maintain a small private army composed of HAZMAT Trooper and Capture Trooper. Killzone: Shadow Fall After the Terracide, Jorhan Stahl gathered survivors and began building an army with the intention of invading Vekta. Many of the weapons built for said army were products of Stahl Arms, including MAWLRs and weapons used by the New Helghan government. Stahl Arms still supplies the New Helghan government with weapons as of 2381, as well as supplying the Black Hand with weapons and technology to attack the Vektans. Products Weapons *StA-2 Battle Pistol *StA-3 Stova Light Machine Gun *StA4 Stova *Emplaced StA-3 Light Machine Gun *StA-5X Arc Cannon *StA-11 Submachine Gun **StA-11SE Submachine Gun **StA-7 Submachine Gun *STA-12 Inferno Shotgun *StA-14 Rifle *StA-18 Pistol **StA-18SE Pistol *StA19 Reigner *StA25 Vlug *StA-52 Assault Rifle **StA-52SE Assault Rifle *StA-52 SLAR *StA59B Pulver *StA61 Vultur *StA-62 Minigun *StA101 Kameraad *StA409 Keyzer *StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher *StA-X6 Jetpack Vehicles *MAWLR *Overlord Dropship *Helghast Bomber *Arc Cruiser *Ice Saw Drones *ATAC *Helghast harvester drone Military Stahl Arms employs a small army, as bodyguards for Stahl and as a separate army. They seem to be totally loyal to Stahl Arms, and are willing to fight soldiers of the regular army. It is not stated what motivates them, but it is implied to likely be money. By Killzone: Shadow Fall, Stahl has reorganized remnants who remain loyal to the old Helghan Empire into a new private army. The old HAZMAT Troopers and Capture Troopers are nowhere to be seen, and were likely phased out. Trivia *The third section of Killzone 2's first mission, Corinth River, takes place within a Stahl Arms warehouse. *Stahl is the German word for "steel". The Stahlhelm was the main infantry helmet of both World Wars for the German army. *Stahl Arms was released as a multiplayer map in the Steel Rain Pack in Killzone 3. *The 26th episode of season 7 (and the current series finale) of the animated comedy "Futurama" features a character in a diamond store gag with a tattoo on his left arm that looks similar to the Stahl Arms logo from Killzone 3. es:Stahl Arms pl:Stahl Arms ru:Оружие_Шталя Category:Organizations Category:Killzone 2 Category:Killzone 3 Category:Companies Category:Killzone: Mercenary Category:Killzone Shadow Fall Category:Helghast Category:New Helghan Category:Helghan Category:Helghast Empire